


Argument Redirection

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Alec has learned how to deal with his boyfriends when they're arguing.Story #1





	

Alec came home to his boyfriends fighting. Again. It was about Jace and his inability to take off his shoes before putting his feet on the coffee table or couch. Alec rolled his eyes as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it up before kneeling down to undo his laces. They had this fight at least once a week. He got the impression they did it to work out frustration. They loved each other, but there would probably always be some friction there, however empty. That was just the way the two worked.

Removing his shoes, Alec straightened up, walking right between where his boyfriends were standing behind two of the couch chairs and yelling at each other, throwing their standard insults that held no fire anymore. There was a pause when he passed and headed for the hallway to their bedroom as he stripped his shirt. "I'll be in our bedroom," he said casually with his back to them. It was the most effective way to make them forget the fight, and the sex was always great as they redirected their riled up energy towards pleasure instead. Alec was always the one who benefitted most as they happily lavished him with attention.

Both watching hungrily as their boyfriend went, they waited until they heard the bedroom door open before looking at each other. "Think he'll ever catch on?" Jace said in a low voice.

"I hope not," Magnus replied with a lecherous grin.

They followed after their boyfriend excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my plan was to post 30 stories leading up to my birthday. As I'm now only a few minutes from missing that deadline, I guess I'll be posting them from my birthday and 30 days on. Enjoy!


End file.
